Monster
by catkittypoke
Summary: This is a one-shot about Enderlox. Inspired by KittyJen1337.


**A.N: OMG! I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait, but you guys know how writers block feels! Worst one I've had so far. Also, I'm quitting my Sonic fanfics. I'm sorry, but I've just lost inspiration on Sonic. I might continue "Eeveelutions!". But for now, that's going on hiatus. So, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Enderlox flew through the trees, hiding from the eyes of the civilians. Especially Sky. A small, neon purple tear dropped from his eye. He didn't want to be like this. He didn't want his friends to see him.<p>

Not like this...

_Ever since I could remember_

_Everything inside of me_

_I just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh)_

Enderlox looked at the happy citizens. They weren't corrupted like him...

_I was never one for pretenders_

_Everything I tried to be_

_Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh)_

He wiped away a purple tear as he looked at his friends, talking and laughing in the city.

_If I told you what I was_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seemed dangerous_

_Would you be scared?_

He thought of everything that might happen if he told his friends about his bizarre Ender transformation. People running away in terror. His friends trying to kill him. Of him dying without friends...

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me_

He watched tearfully as he watched his friends walk together in the moonlight.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

He looked a himself in a nearby puddle, noticing how terrifying he looked.

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

He spread out his Enderdragon wings and flew above the dark, hazy clouds, watching his friends go to their separate houses. He went to Sky's first, looking through his window.

_Can I clear my conscience_

_If I'm different from the rest?_

_Do I have to run and hide? (oh, oh, oh)_

Then, Enderlox flew over to his friend, TrueMU's house, looking through his window.

_I never said that I want this_

_This burden came to me_

_And it's made it's home inside (oh, oh, oh)_

His friends, Mitch and Jerome's house was next. Mitch and Jerome were roommates, so he could see them both through the window.

_If I told you what I was_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seemed dangerous_

_Would you be scared?_

Then he went to Bodil's house, next to a parkour course.

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me_

He visited Seto's house next. Another tear dropped from his eye as he thought about spending time with his friends.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

He flew in front of the moon, creating an enchanting silhouette

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

Flying into a cave, he found a stronghold. In the stronghold, he found an End Portal. He jumped in, and entered the End. He looked around, and was shocked to see that the Endermen were bowing down to him. In the middle of the spit of land was the fierce Enderdragon. He walked cautiously towards it.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

He carefully put his hand out and stroked the beast's rough, scaly neck. The dragon growled happily, causing Enderlox to smile. He flew above the huge Enderdragon. He closed his eyes.

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

Enderlox opened his eyes, revealing the sclera to be purple, and the pupil and iris, a murderous shade of red. There, he waited for the next challenger who would dare try to face him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OH MY GOD! I'VE FINISHED! So, yeah. This was inspired by KittyJen1337. Thank you, KittyJen! Please read and review! Bye!<strong>

**Song: 'Monster' by 'Imagine Dragons'**


End file.
